A la recherche de la vérité
by LuneBlanche
Summary: Bella est avocate et mère d'une petite fille. Son compagnon tué dans un accident, elle fait son enquête pour contester cette thèse. Les responsables veulent l'empêcher de trouver la vérité et enlèvent sa fille. Elle demande de l'aide à un ancien "ami".
1. Prologue

**Voici une nouvelle fic, mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où nous irons.**

**Je l'écris en collaboration avec Mélodie, connue sous le pseudo de Bella-Lily-Rose !**

**Son histoire est également publiée sur son profil.**

**Si vous ne la connaissez pas, allez dans mes auteurs favoris sur mon profil et vous l'y trouverez !**

_**(Le tout vérifié par la bêta-bis Galswinthe ^^)**_

**Sur ce, voilà le prologue est là, et bientôt, viendra le chapitre 1.**

**Merci de venir nous lire et bonne lecture.**

**Bisous !**

* * *

**Voici le résumé de l'histoire :**

Bella est avocate et mère d'une petite fille de quelques mois. Son compagnon a été tué dans un accident, mais elle sait que ça n'en était pas un et fait son enquête. Les responsables veulent l'empêcher de trouver la vérité et enlèvent sa fille. Elle demande l'aide d'un ancien "ami", maintenant agent au FBI.

* * *

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu partes si tôt ?

Je me sens seule, abandonnée, je n'ai plus rien.

Tu es parti et ils me l'ont enlevée !

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle, alors que tu n'es plus là ?

De là où tu es, aide-moi à retrouver notre fille !

Sur ces supplications je m'effondre sur le sol, ne sachant que faire.

Voilà ce que ça coûte, d'accepter de défendre des crapules comme Aro Volturi.

Quelque chose me dit que l'enquête, même discrète, que j'ai menée après sa libération a détruit ma vie. D'abord Jacob meurt dans un accident de voiture, un accident tellement étrange que je suis certaine qu'il n'en est pas un. Et maintenant ma fille disparait alors que j'étais sur le point de prouver que mon compagnon n'était pas responsable de sa mort et que les Volturi avaient un lien avec ça.

- Jacob, il faut que tu t'occupes de Sarah, lui avais je dit le dernier jour du procès. Je dois être au tribunal dans moins d'une heure !

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux défendre une ordure comme Volturi ! M'avait il craché. Tu imagines notre fille, vivre dans un monde où les criminels de son genre ne paient pas pour leurs crimes ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Jake ! Me défendis je. En tant que son avocate, je suis obligée de faire tout pour prouver son innocence, même si je sais qu'il est coupable. Il finira par payer un jour où l'autre et j'espère ne pas avoir à le défendre la prochaine fois.

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de prochaine fois, Bella !

Je savais qu'il avait eu raison, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi dès que mon client avait été acquitté, ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs valu une promotion, j'avais commencé une petite enquête afin de trouver autre chose pour le faire plonger. On ne pouvait pas être jugé deux fois pour le même crime, alors il me fallait trouver ce qui aurait pu aider.

Mais quelques semaines plus tard, l'hôpital m'appela pour me signifier que mon futur mari avait été transporté d'urgence après avoir accidenté par un camion.

- Mademoiselle Swan ? M'appela le médecin dès que j'étais arrivée.

- Dites-moi qu'il va s'en sortir ! Avais je imploré.

- Nous sommes désolés, m'annonça t' il. Mais les lésions causées par l'accident étaient trop grave pour être réparées. Son foie a éclaté sur le coup et les côtes lui ont perforé les poumons, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Toutes nos condoléances.

C'est ainsi que j'avais dû dire au revoir au père de mon enfant, l'homme que j'aimais.

Après avoir lu le dossier concernant l'accrochage entre Jake et ce camion, je constatai qu'il y avait des incohérences. Mais la police avait classé l'affaire.

Tout cela était vraiment trop louche pour moi et j'avais continué à mener mon investigation. J'étais maintenant sûre que les Volturi y étaient mêlés, mais je n'avais encore aucune preuve, ce qui n'allait plus durer. Pourtant, en rentrant du bureau, mon bébé de 8 mois et sa nounou n'étaient pas à la maison alors que Charlotte était malade et ne pouvait sortir. Dans le berceau vide de ma fille, j'y trouvais un mot avec effroi :

_« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on met son nez dans les affaires des autres ! »_

Je n'étais même pas certaine de savoir comment la récupérer et si elle était encore en vie. J'étais désespérée et il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution. Je devais l'appeler. Lui seul pourrait m'aider. Malheureusement, nous ne nous étions plus parlés depuis très longtemps et nous étions quittés en mauvais termes. C'est avec réticence que je pris le téléphone et composai ce numéro que je n'avais plus fait depuis tant d'années. Je ne l'avais pas oublié. Les blessures s'étaient refermées, mais il y avait toujours cette cicatrice sur mon cœur et lorsque j'entendis sa voix, le trou béant qu'il avait formé en me quittant, s'ouvra à nouveau. Maintenant que Jacob n'était plus là pour le refermer, je ne savais pas si j'allais un jour m'en remettre.

- Allô ? Entendis je donc à l'appareil.

- C'est Bella, annonçai je. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Je pleurais au téléphone et espérais qu'il accepterait de sauver ma fille.

Il était ma dernière chance.

- Où es tu ? Me demanda t' il.

- Euh… chez moi, répondis je surprise par sa question directe.

- J'arrive dans 10 minutes, me dit il.

- Attends ! Tu sais où j'habite ? L'interrogeai je. Ah mais oui, quelle question ! Tu ne fais pas partie du FBI pour rien.

Sur ce, il raccrocha et à peu près 8 minutes plus tard, j'entendis la sonnette d'entrée retentir dans la maison et allai lui ouvrir.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Me questionna t' il l'air très inquiet.

Il était toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs.

* * *

**Qui est ce mystérieux agent du FBI ?**

**Vous avez deviné ?**

**Voilà, à vous de dire ce que vous en pensez en cliquant sur le bouton en dessous, bisous !**

**Ah, joubliais, je fais une pause pendant ses vacances, j'en ai besoin.**

**Je reviendrai à la rentrée, avec des tous nouveaux chapitres.**

**Ne vous gavez pas trop de nourriture, histoire de ne pas être malades**

**Profitez des fêtes, et...**

**A bientôt, bisous !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles

_**BONJOUR, BONSOIR**_

**_DEJA UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS._**

**_JE DEVAIS POSTER BIEN AVANT,_**

**_MAIS MON ETAT PSYCHOLOGIQUE,_**

**_NE ME LE PERMETTAIT PAS._**

**_ENSUITE, ET MEME SI JE L'AI DEJA DIT,_**

**_JE VOUS PRESENTE MES MEILLEURS VOEUX POUR CETTE ANNEE._**

**_J'ESPERE QU'ELLE A BIEN COMMENCE._**

**_POUR MOI, EN REVANCHE,_**

**_CE N'ETAIT PAS LE CAS._**

**_PB DE COEUR, ET PRISE DE TETE._**

**_QUE C'EST COMPLIQUE LA VIE._**

**_ENFIN BREF,_**

**____****VOICI LE CHAPITRE 1 ****____****TANT ATTENDU**

**_JE VOUS METS LE CHAPITRE._**

**____****Merci à Galswinthe, notre bêta, pour sa correction**  


**_

* * *

_**

La vie vous réserve parfois de drôle de surprise. C'est, de cela dont je me plaignais, j'avais tout pour être heureuse : un mari formidable, enfin... futur, une petite fille merveilleuse, un emploi de rêve. Je devais être heureuse, et pourtant... Le destin m'avait pris mon fiancé, et maintenant, ma fille disparaissait à son tour. Le seul à pouvoir m'aider, n'était autre que lui, celui de tous mes tourments, celui de mon passé. Le voir devant moi, me faisait un drôle d'effet. Bon, c'est vrai que l'occasion n'était pas la meilleure pour cela, mais... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer. Mieux, je le reluquais.

- Bella, me sortit il de mes pensées, qu'y a t' il ?

- Edward, je... Sarah a disparue.

- Assieds-toi, calme toi ! Tu vas commencer par tout m'expliquer, me dit il, en me conduisant vers mon canapé.

- Jacob a eu un accident de voiture, il y a de cela quelques mois. Les médecins m'ont certifié que cela était dû à un accident, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Pour moi, cela n'est rien de plus qu'une machination, qu'un coup monté. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai... J'ai commencé l'enquête moi-même, mais... Oh, Edward, me lamentai je

- Chut, me consola t' il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Edward, en rentrant, ma fille a disparue. Sa nounou est elle aussi absente.

- Allons nous asseoir, me proposa t' il

Je lui obéis, n'ayant pas la force, ou pas le courage, pour lui tenir tête je ne saurai le définir. Cela dit, j'aurai mieux fait de le repousser. Son odeur, quel délice, ne pouvait, malheureusement pas être enlevée de ma mémoire. Je me souvenais de chaque trait, chaque sourire, chaque contour de son visage. Son corps me tentait toujours. Mais je devais lutter, pour le bien de tous.

- Alors, tu m'as parlé d'une machination ?Qu'est-ce qu'il te permet de penser cela ?

- Je... Edward, pleurai je de nouveau. Ma fille est tout ce que j'ai, tu comprends. Je n'ai pas le droit... nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Je sais, et je suis là pour t'aider, me rassura t' il. As-tu un détail, une description ou mieux, une photo, pouvant la représenter.

- Je...

Une photo ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Une photo ?

- Pour permettre de meilleures recherches, Bella !

Évidemment, que suis-je bête. Je connaissais toutes les pratiques du FBI, pour avoir travaillé avec certains agents, lors d'une enquête.

- Oui, c'est vrai, fis je simplement.

Je partis, sans rien dire de plus et me dirigeai vers ma bibliothèque. J'avançai machinalement, comme un robot. Je ne pouvais plus penser, ni même espérer. Je me contentais juste d'attendre. C'était ce que je devais faire, de toute façon. Je crois qu'en fait, je ne voulais pas y croire, et attendais le retour de ma princesse et de mon compagnon en vain.

En arrivant dans les lieux, je m'emparai de l'album photo, là où étaient rangés tous nos clichés de famille. Je profitai de l'instant présent, pour me remémorer les instants de bonheur échangés dans cette pièce. Ici, nous avions conçu notre fille et échangé beaucoup de rires. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je manquerai, à ce moment-là.

Si j'avais su, j'aurai tout fait pour empêcher ce malheur de ce produire.

Aussi vite que j'y étais entrée, je ressortis de cette pièce, et aussi rapidement, presque en courant, je dévalai les marches afin de me rendre au salon. Edward, assis de dos face à moi, ne m'avait pas entendu entrer. Il s'était emparé d'une photo de Sarah, qui trônait sur la table basse. Voir ce geste, me fit énormément de mal, car je me rendais compte qu'en fait, j'avais peur que le même sort que Jacob, soit réservé à ma fille.

- J'ai peur que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal, comme pour Jake, lui annonçant ma présence, en le faisant sursauter.

- Oh, je... Bella, je te promets que nous la retrouverons, et vite. Elle te sera rendue en vie, se retourna t' il vers moi.

- Je... voici l'album de photo. Tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin. Je n'ai pas la force de chercher, lui déclarai je en ignorant sa réponse.

- Merci !

Il s'empara du livre, et je m'installai à ses côtés. Peut-être trop proche ! La chaleur, sa chaleur, me parcourut de plein fouet et je luttais pour ne pas penser à nous.

Notre passé me revenait en mémoire. Je ne devais pas... plus y penser. Je reportais mon attention sur le moment présent. Edward était concentré dans son travail.

Il ne se souciait guère de l'effet qu'il me faisait. Lui, au moins, était professionnel !

Le regarder feuilletant les pages de l'album me rendait toute chose. J'aurai tellement voulu cette vie avec lui, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Malheureusement !

Je reportais mon regard sur l'album, espérant atténuer mes envies envers lui, quand soudain, mon regard accrocha une photo chère à mon cœur. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais j'éprouvais le besoin de me confier.

- Cette photo a une valeur sentimentale pour moi.

Edward me fixa, d'un regard d'incompréhension.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'étaient des moments en or. Ce que j'ai vécu avec Jake et Sarah, restera à jamais gravé en moi. Tu vois, là, c'était une journée comme les autres pour certains, mais pas pour moi. Je venais de découvrir que j'étais enceinte, lui dis-je en lui montrant la photo.

- Sur celle-là, tu vois, Jake avait prévu de me demander en mariage. Cela dit, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Il m'écouta sans rien dire. Sans toute, cela l'intéressait, car soit une part de lui m'aimait encore, soit c'étaient des informations cruciales pour l'enquête.

- Sur celle-là, nous avions fait la cuisine, notre fille assise dans son siège, nous fixant avec de grands yeux.

- Je vois !

- Ah oui, puis celle-ci, nous dînions avec des amis, et Jacob avait fait un pari de manger le plus salement possible. Inutile de te dire, qu'il a remporté ce tournoi haut la main.

Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais à ma place, ici. Lui racontant ma vie d'avant, et oubliant la vraie raison de sa venue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais une partie de moi désirait qu'il connaisse ces moments de ma vie. C'était idiot, je sais, mais j'en éprouvais le besoin.

- Waouh, il est déjà tard, et euh..., remarqua Edward, en fixant l'horloge fixée sur le mur, nous faisant face.

- Je... je suis désolée, je...

- Je te remercie pour ces infos si précieuses.

- Mais de rien !

Il commença à se lever, et je n'avais aucune envie qu'il s'en aille.

- Bien, je... je repasserai dans la semaine, j'aurais aimé approfondir quelques points avec toi, m'avoua t' il en se dirigeant vers la porte, moi derrière lui.

- Tu peux le faire maintenant, si tu veux, lui proposai je

- Je... je préfère te laisser. Tu n'as pas encore soupé, et... il est tard. Je...

- Tu peux rester ici, l'invitai je.

Il me regarda, mi choqué, mi amusé.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu ne préférerais pas rester seule ? Je veux dire, dans des moments comme ceux-là, on préfère réfléchir seul, et non...

- Crois-moi, ta compagnie me ferait du bien, le coupai je.

_Dis plutôt que tu crèves d'envie de l'avoir dans ton lit !_

Je..., non, je n'avais pas le droit !

- Je... excuse-moi, tu as autre chose à faire.

- J'accepte, débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

Je devais ressembler à une collégienne devant son idole, mais je m'en fichais. Seul mon bien-être mental comptait.

- Assieds-toi, je reviens !

Il le fit sans rechigner. Quant à moi, j'étais trop perdue pour penser.

Qu'allait-il se passer ? Pourquoi avais-je fait cela ? Je n'étais qu'une sotte.

- Tourte au fromage, cela te convient ? Lui demandai je

- Ne te tracasse pas pour moi, me répondit il.

Je partis dans la cuisine, mettre le plat dans le four. D'habitude je préchauffais, mais là, je n'en avais aucunement l'envie. J'installai la tourte dans le four et partis le rejoindre avant d'allumer la minuterie.

Je me recoiffais devant le miroir et partis le rejoindre.

En arrivant dans le salon, Edward était toujours au travail. Il regardait les photos.

Je m'installais à sa droite, et lui pris l'album des mains. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma main toucha la sienne et ma bouche vint toucher celle de mon ami. Nos yeux se fermèrent au moment où nous entrions en contact.

Nos langues se titillèrent, avant que...

_**ALORS ? **__**VERDICT ?**_

_**ON SE REVOIT TRES VITE, BISOUS !**_


	3. Info !

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**_

**_ça me fait drôle d'être là. En fait, j'écrivais cette fiction avec une autre auteur, mais depuis plus d'un an, je n'arrive plus la joindre. Pire, elle ne répond pas à mes messages et je ne sais plus quoi faire._**

**_Je tenais à vous dire, que cette absence n'était pas désirée et que je n'en suis pas responsable._**

**_J'espère pouvoir reposter un jour sur cette fiction._**

**_LuneBlanche._**


End file.
